What Has Changed
by bittanybook
Summary: This is rated for mature reasons. Jimmy changed, Cindy changed, they all changed. mainly based on Jimmy and Cindy.plz read and review.


A/N: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Therefore you cannot try to sue me. Also, everyone except the parents is 16.

_What Has Changed_

He had changed since elementary. Jimmy had become darker, tougher and meaner in high school.

His hair was dyed black in spikes with dark green at the tips. He wore punk clothes. He never paid attention in class, he was still smart, and he never ever spoke unless it was to curse some one out. She of course noticed and tried to get him to speak all the time.

"Hey Jimmy. Look, I beat you again." Cindy held up her head swollen with pride. She got no response. She sighed. 'Why won't he talk nicer?'

"Go away bitch."

Later that night

Dear Diary,

He still won't talk to. I keep on wondering what made him so dark. He has a new tattoo and his ear pierced for the fourth time. He looked like he was drunk and had been crying. That's it!!!!! He's going to let me in!

-----Cindy-----

Cindy hid her diary away again. 'I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my mind.' Cindy grabbed her jacket and ran out the door.

She ran not looking where she was going and ran smack into someone (bet ya all know who).

"offfhhhh," she fell backwards and a pair of arms wrapped around her waist to prevent her fall. She opened her eyes to see the purest of blue eyes that she could ever see. "Jimmy?"

"I might not be so nice next time." Was his reply. He started to leave.

"Jimmy wait." She grabbed his arm getting ready for a painful blow. It never came.

"Just leave me alone." It was venomous.

"I can't." her eyes began to water. "you've changed in the past six months, what happened?"

"Why? You don't even care." Jimmy yelled in the darkness of the night.

"I care more than you think. Tell me now!" She grabbed one of his piercings. "Or else I'll rip this out of your ear so fast, you'll scream." She glared.

"Fine." She let go. "You know how everyone thinks my last girlfriend dumped me?" she nodded. "She killed my mother. She fucking killed my mother!!!" his eyes were getting teary.

"Jimmy," she had a few tears streaming down her cheeks. Cindy ran up and pulled him into an embrace. They just stood there like that.

They didn't realize that they were in front of the Candy Bar where all of their classmates were partying. The classmates just watched in awe. They never expected Jimmy to actually talk to Cindy.

Cindy grabbed his hand and started pulling him to her house. She was going to show him something she never had shown anyone before. It took a good fifteen minutes to get home.

"This way. My parents' are sleeping." She led him up a latter that led to her window.

She opened it up and climbed in. When he stood there just staring, she yanked him in. They landed in quite a predicament. He was straddling her and their noses touched.

Jimmy jumped up as soon as he landed. He had seen Cindy wince and thought that it was himself. Sure Jimmy could hurt everyone. But he couldn't hurt her. Why? He didn't know.

"Cindy. You okay?" Jimmy's voice was gentle and he hated it.

"Yeah, I need to show you something." Cindy replied.

Cindy slowly took off the baggy shirt she was wearing. (You guys, she still has her bra on.) There were bruises all over her back and stomach.

"There's more isn't there?" he questioned softly. She just nodded and replaced the shirt.

"I never told anyone because my mother and father said that they'd kill me if I did. I'm scared to stay here." With that the hallway light went on and she heard footsteps.

Cindy's eyes grew wide and she shoved Jimmy into her closet with the door open slightly. Her father and mother stepped into the room.

"Cindy, you need your medicine." Her mother grinned and took out a whip.

"And this time it's a new kind" Her father added.

They started to whip her back and continued for an hour. They left at midnight.

Jimmy came out and saw Cindy unconscious and bleeding on the floor. He picked her up. 'feel kind of sorry for her. Hell, kind of feel sorry for myself.' He carried her back to his house and up the stairs to his room.

Jimmy laid her down gently on the bed. He was glad that her shirt was already off. Now he had to… 'Oh no. She'll kill me.' Take her clothes off. The jeans were easy to slip off, but the bra and underwear remained.

He decided to leave her like that for now and went into the bathroom that was in his bedroom. He turned the tub water to warm and let it fill three quarters of the way. Then he went to get her.

"Where am I?" Cindy asked herself out loud. She saw Jimmy, then looked down at herself. "Why am I like this?"

Jimmy said nothing, but continued to advance towards her. He grabbed her and stood her up straight. Then, Jimmy took off her bra slowly and the same with her underwear.

"You sick bastard. You're planning to rape me aren't you?" She had venom dripping from her words.

Jimmy did nothing; he just picked her up with his arms around her waist and carried her to the bathroom. Then, he put her down for a second, and picked her up again in a bridal fashion. Last, he put her into the water.

He grabbed a bar of soap and proceeded to wash her back with his fingers. It gave Cindy goose bumps and she glared at the water because she couldn't see him. As she was glaring at the water, she noticed it turning red. It was then that she noticed how soft his touch was and how comforting it felt.

When Jimmy finished, he grabbed a clean towel, put it down on the sink, and left it there while he picked up a soaking Cindy from the bathtub. In the process, hi clothes turned red and were also soaking wet.

Jimmy put Cindy on his bed and went back into the bathroom to retrieve the towel. When he came back out, he started patting Cindy dry. By the time he was finished, the once white towel was pure red. He searched his room and found nothing that she could wear for the night. She was just too bloody.

'Damn. Now I'm going to get yelling and everything.' Jimmy thought solemnly. "Cindy, I don't have anything that you could wear. And no, you can't wear your bloodied clothes." he whispered.

"Fine. Just don't rape me." Was her answer. He could feel her fear.

He shoved it off and walked to his hamper. Just because Cindy was here didn't mean that he would sleep in anything different then he normally did. He stripped himself with the exception of his boxers and threw the abandoned clothes in the hamper.

Jimmy got out his medical supplies and started to wrap Cindy's wounds. He then replaced the medical kit in the bathroom.

He also walked over to the bed, picked Cindy up with one hand, and pulled out an extra bed from the wall. He pulled down the covers and placed her in. Then he pulled up the covers and went back to his bed. He flipped off the light switch and went to sleep.

Something was crying and it had woken him up. It was Cindy.

_To be continued…._

A/N: I had fun writing this. It's not really a sex fic, so if you think it is, you are deeply mistaken. I wrote this because all dark people have a soft side. If you figure out what it is, then they feel closer to you.

I rated this R because of the bathtub scene and everything. This defiantly isn't my best piece of work, but I need to work on writing third person. I know it's kind of rushed. Please forgive me. Please review.

I want to meet someone like this. It would be interesting.

Anyways, bye.


End file.
